Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation
|romaji = Werushu Berorīna Kurimuzon koronēshon|other_names = Red Dragon Emperor's Crimson Star Arsenal|type = Technique|forms = Berolina Gula Fortress (Diaochan) Berolina Sebastian Crook (Amelia Campbell) Berolina Asuramaru (Ryuuta Tatsumi) Berolina Miasma Bishop (Elaine Ambrosius) Welsh Berolina Sylph Eater (Liu Feng) Welsh Berolina Othniel (Horokeu) Welsh Berolina Commandment Coronation (Shelia Gremory?)|abilities = Transforms the Geist Bringer armor into different forms based on the Evil Pieces' traits|wielder(s) = Ichijou Hyoudou}}Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation ''( ), also known as Red Dragon Emperor's Crimson Star Arsenal, is a specialized technique used by Ichijou Hyoudou in High School DxD: Artificiality. By "channeling" and "linking" the Evil Pieces from his fellow peerage members, Ichijou can change his Scale Mail armor into seven different forms based on the individual abilities of his comrades. Summary During the events of Volume 5, the satan Marie Beelzebub noted that, even as a Mutation Piece, Ichijou's Queen piece was being rewritten and overwritten by a different code, speculating to be the abnormal growth of Ichijou and the several moments which he almost triggered Juggernaut Drive and Brynhildr Rage, in reality being the fusion between his, Issei's, Ddraig's, Brynhildr's and Asteria's powers, which she remodelled herself in order to both better adapt to the power of the Red Dragon Emperor and test a prototype improvement over the traditional system. During the events of the Evie X Etoulde Meeting arc, using the link he has as a Queen, Ichijou awakened a new technique by using Asteria's link technique on his fellow peerage members and himself that allows him to transform his Scale Mail armor into seven different forms based on his allies, basing it on Issei's own Illegal Move Triaina. Abilities Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation has the ability to change Ichijou's Scale Mail armor into seven different forms based on the Evil Pìeces of Shelia's Peerage. It is noted that Ichijou can concentrate the energy of his Boosted Gear to the point it can take physical form, shaping like weapons his comrades use for battle. Forms Berolina Gula Fortress Berolina Gula Fortress( ), also known as Rigid Dragon Castle, is the scale mail form based on the Rook Diaochan. In this form, the Scale mail possesses immense strength and it's claws becomes giant club-like appendices, which can cause small-scale earthquakes by hitting the ground, while the armored parts receives a massive upgrade and becomes bulkier and harder to penetrate. The only weakness in this form is the reduced movement due to the extra weight put into defense. According to Ichijou, his magical abilities are also severely cut short in order maintain and safely control this form. To change to Berolina Gula Fortress, Ichijou shouts the form's name, in which his gauntlets grow in massive sizes and from there cover the rest of his body, in which the Boosted Gear announces "Change Gula Castle!" shining in bright rose-golden. Berolina Sebastian Crook Berolina Sebastian Crook( ), also known as Eight Dragon Children, is the scale mail form based on the Pawn Amelia Campbell. This form of Ichijou's armor takes an ethereal form and covers it with a long white mantle, with the ability to split into eight clones of the form, plus enhanced magical afinity, and the ability to use the enhanced strength and defense of a Rook, magical powers of a Bishop and enhanced speed of a Knight. To change to Berolina Sebastian Crook, ichijou shouts the form's name as his body vaporizes into a ethereal form, and the Boosted Gear announces "Change Crook Children!" while shining in bright golden. Berolina Asuramaru Berolina Asuramaru( ), also known as Six-Sword Dragon Knight, is the scale mail form based on the Knight Ryuuta Tatsumi. In this form, Ichijou's scale mail possesses six arms, and can materialize a katana out of sheer energy alone, based on Ryuuta's Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, and create razor winds with it, with also the ability to bend space for a second in order to control it's tragetory. Since it's based on a Knight Piece, ichijou also possesses enhanced, FTL-speed inherited from the piece, but in this form his defenses are cut short, being the physically weakest form of Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation. To change to Berolina Asuramaru, Ichijou shouts the form's name and extend his hands to materialize his weapon, in which the Boosted Gear announces "Change Asura Knight!" while shining in bright yellow. Berolina Miasma Bishop Berolina Miasma Bishop( ), also known as Poisonous Dragon Mage, is the Scale Mail form based on the Bishop Elaine Ambrosius. This form of Ichijou's armor takes an ethereal form, similar to Sebastian Crook, and covers it with a long crimson and silver mantle, simulating one used by Grim reapers, and it can ooze from it's helmet a corrosive miasma that can destroy even other Scale Mail in a matter of seconds, plus enhanced magical afinity. However, in this form Ichijou cannot physically harm others, and while he's producing his miasma, which can also harm allies alike, his helmet remains exposed and vulnerable against harm. Producing the acid also takes a massive amount of energy from him. To change to Berolina Miasma Bishop, Ichijou shouts the form's name as his body vaporizes into a ethereal form, and the Boosted Gear announces "Change Miasma Mage!" while shining in bright silver. Welsh Berolina Sylph Eater Welsh Berolina Sylph Eater( ), also known as Dragon Saint Fairy Reaper, is one of the new forms of Scale Mail form based on the new Bishop Liu Feng. In this form, Ichijou's armor adopts a darker tone of crimson and has both the ability to use Buddhist magic and spells through Liu Feng's staff, although in a weaker form, and immense stocks of Firepower in its four wings, which can transform into massive magical missile silos and gattling guns that fire magic bullets. However, due to Liu Feng's Bishop Piece, this form is physically weak against stronger physical attacks, and due to it's massive wings, is unable to fly for extended periods of time. To change to Welsh Berolina Sylph Eater, Ichijou shouts form's name, after which the Boosted Gear announces "Change New Sylph Saint!" shining in orange. Welsh Berolina Othniel Welsh Berolina Othinel( ), also known as Rigid Walking Dragonic Fortress, is one of the new forms of Scale Mail form based on the new Rook Horokeu. In this form, the Scale mail possesses immense strength and the armored parts receives a massive upgrade and becomes bulkier and harder to penetrate. In this form the scale mail drastically morphs, changing into an dragon on all fours. According to Ichijou, similar to Gula Castle, his magical abilities are also severely cut short in order maintain and safely control this form. To change to Welsh Berolina Othniel, Ichijou shouts the form's name, in which his gauntlets grow in massive sizes and from there cover the rest of his body, in which the Boosted Gear announces "Change New Othinel Fortress!" shining in bright blue. Welsh Berolina Commandment Coronation Welsh Berolina Commandment Coronation ( , lit. "Ten Crowns of the Crimson Dragon Emperor of Domination"), is the ultimate form of Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation. By specifically channeling Shelia, and thus her position as a King, Ichijou can channel the rest of his peerage into his Queen Piece, and reach a form that combines all of traits of the Evil Pieces and change the color of his armor to a deep Crimson. In this form, Ichijou has all the special abilities inherited from the other transformations, while eliminating a good part of it's weaknesses, much more like Issei's own Cardinal Crimson Promotion. Asteria and Ddraig calls this technique the ultimate proof of Ichijou's own growth and the bond he has with his friends and comrades. However, for being too powerful, this form is unstable and, if not proper care is taken, can convert it to a Juggernaut Drive form and be fed with Ichijou's life force. Chant In order to announce and access Welsh Berolina Commandment Coronation, Ichijou uses his own chant for it: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR WHO REJECTED THE PRINCIPLES OF DOMINATION SHALL USURP THE INFINITE HOPE, AND TURN UNBREAKABLE DREAMS INTO REALITY WILL BECOME THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR XXX SO IS SHALL CLAIM THE CRIMSON THRONE OF DOMINATION XXX! In which the Boosted Gear than announces "Berolina Coronation Booster Override!" NOTE: The "XXX" means that parts of the chant are still incomplete. Trivia * All the images used for this page are from the Flame Dragon cards from the game Cardfight!! Vanguard. * Welsh Berolina Crimson Coronation is named after a chess variation with a pawn with the same name, also called "the Anti-Pawn". * According to Ichijou, after he masters each of the forms, he may rename them to fit a motif based on either the Ten Commandments or Seven Deadly Sins. * Marie Beelzebub, confirmed by Word of God, says that those forms are close, but not as powerful as Issei's original Illegal Move Triaina and Cardinal Crimson Promotion. * When their powers are borrowed, the girls said the sensation they feel is "ticklish", while the boys say they feel a sense of "honor" and "pride". Navigation Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Abilities (Artificiality)